Confesiones
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: Sólo necesitaba un suceso para llegar al limite. Barrison, AU del capítulo 2x11


Desde la muerte de Eddie, juró no sentirse así de vencido, derrotado, inútil ante una situación.

Barry se sentó en su silla en los laboratorios STARK exhausto; bueno, al menos salvé a Cisco, pensó.

Por un momento creyó que al fin lo había derrotado, a aquel hombre que mató a su mamá por ser incapaz de ser Flash.

¡Pero qué tontería! Suspiró molesto, de todas la razones por las que quiso matar a su madre, esa era la más estúpida.

– ¿Pero quién quiere estar en mis zapatos? – Murmuró – No se lo merece – descansó su cabeza sobre su mano parpadeando lentamente – mi madre no merecía este destino –

Era frustrante el saber que su destino no lo iba poder cambiar, y todo por ser Flash. Él nunca deseó estos poderes en primer lugar, no como Flash inverso. Si pudiera elegir entre ser Flash o tener a su madre viva, escogería su madre.

– Pero supongo que no tengo otra alternativa – Pensó en voz alta. Todos esos sentimientos que ha querido evitar sobre su madre le estaban invadiendo de nuevo, recordando su ausencia durante su infancia.

– No te tortures tanto, Allen – escuchó una voz ronca por detrás, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba – no puedes evitar los hechos –

Barry levantó su rostro y vio a Harrison Wells sentándose cerca de él. Otro suspiro exhausto.

– Supongo – se limitó a decir, considerando que estaba en desacuerdo con las palabras de Wells.

– Encontraremos otra forma de vencerlo, hoy no era el momento –

– ¿Y si no las hay? – Dijo exaltado – creí haberlo matado pero mira lo que pasó, sigue vivo y retándome –

– Tonterías. Tu sabes que tenía que pasar, así fue como te conoció a ti y todos en este laboratorio, Barry. Es algo que no podrás cambiar –

– ¡Oh por favor! Deja de decirme eso – exclamó molesto evitando la mirada penetrante de Wells – ya estoy cansado de ver cómo se estropea todo y no poder hacer nada al respecto – Barry intentó tragarse las lágrimas que se aproximaban junto con sus palabras, sin embargo le fue inútil – lo siento, yo… no quise gritarle es que… –

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de él. No tardó en darse cuenta de que Wells lo estaba abrazando.

– Está bien – le susurró Wells – aunque no lo creas, sé lo que sientes – rompió el abrazo y vio la mirada triste de Harry – digo, todos los días me siento inútil el estar aquí sin hacer nada al respecto – tragó saliva. Barry sabía perfectamente que hablaba de su hija.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el peso que cargaban ambos.

– Recuperaremos a tu hija, te lo juro – susurró cuidadosamente – mira, honestamente creo que si Zoom la tiene es por algo, no creo que le llegue a hacer daño – Barry parpadeó pensando en sus palabras.

Harry sólo le sonrió amargamente colocando sus manos sobre sus labios pensativamente. Por supuesto que él sabe por qué secuestró a su hija. Dio un largo suspiro frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo a Barry, mentirle y ayudar a Zoom por su hija.

– Encontraremos la forma de vencerlo, Harry – puso su mano en el hombro de Wells sacándolo de sus pensamientos, imitando una sonrisa que sólo duro un segundo – ¿Ocurre algo? –

Harrison sólo se levantó apresuradamente fingiendo tener cosas que hacer – No, sólo… – pero la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, deteniéndose en seco con la mirada baja – Barry yo… lo siento –

Barry se levantó extrañado – ¿Lo sientes? ¿De qué? No me has hecho nada – se colocó al lado de Wells con una mano en su hombro – mira, sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, te juzgué mal. Ahora sé que no eres el Harrison Wells que asesinó a mi madre, que nos engañó a todos, ese es Thawne – buscó su mirada – sé que puedo confiar en ti –

Eso en vez de animarlo, lo desanimó aún más. Saber que tiene toda su confianza fue como una patada en el estómago, realmente no quería hacerle eso a Barry, se estaba encariñando de él – Tal vez no deberías, Allen –

– ¿De qué hablas? Claro que sí. Harrison, tú eres mi compañero, mi amigo – se le puso en frente obligándole mirarle a los ojos – De alguna forma, tu eres lo bueno que tuvo el otro Harrison, incluso mejor, sabes – le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara una vez más.

Harrison le sonrió, él sabía que la relación entre Barry y ese Harrison fue complicada por el amor/odio que le tenía.

– No es justo que te haga esto – comentó inconscientemente. Lo tomó por los hombros sin dejarle de sonreírle – olvida eso. Atraparemos a Zoom pronto – eso fue más para él que para Barry.

Barry inclinó su cabeza extrañado pero no quiso comentar al respecto. Sin pensarlo, aprovechó la cercanía para abrazarlo nuevamente, esta vez no fue de consuelo, sólo sentía que lo necesitaban para olvidarse de todos esos sentimientos con los que ambos estaban lidiando.

– ¡Oh por el amor de dios! Ya bésense – interrumpió Cisco que increíblemente se veía mejor de su incidente.

Barry se alejó de Harrison avergonzado, Wells por su parte sólo puso sus ojos en blanco por el comentario tan innecesario de Cisco.

Harrison salió de la habitación como siempre sin dar explicaciones. Caytlin se acercó a Barry sorprendida.

– ¿Todo bien? –

– Emm si sólo charlábamos un poco – Barry sobó su nuca fingiendo despreocupación – tanto a él como a mí nos afecta todo esto, Flash reverso, Zoom –

– Entiendo – Respondió Caytlin sonriéndole dándole apoyo a Barry – Oye, me tengo que ir, tengo un asunto que resolver con Jay –

– ¿Ya encontraron a su doble? –

– Es lo que quiero averiguar, Jay no me da muchos detalles – con una mueca Caytlin suspiró. Todos estaban bastantes estresados, pensó Barry.

Se despidió de Barry y salió junto con Cisco, quien murmuraba lo cansado que estaba.

Una vez solo, Barry se sentó nuevamente revisando su celular. Ya es tarde, pensó.

Perezosamente se levantó y fue a pagar las luces, pero notó que Harrison seguía ahí.

Se acercó a la otra habitación donde estaba y al notar la mirada perdida de Harrison tocó la puerta para atraer su atención.

– Ya es tarde, ¿Te vas a quedar otro rato porque… – se detuvo al notar que Wells secaba sus lágrimas – ¿Todo bien? –

Harrison le sonrió pobremente, era obvio que no estaba bien – Lo siento es sólo que… ya no sé qué hacer – Barry estaba por preguntarle cuando éste lo interrumpió – no quiero que le pasé nada a mi hija, pero tampoco quiero hacerte daño –

¿Daño? Se preguntó Barry. Entró a la habitación despacio – ¿Pero de qué hablas? Sé que nunca me harías daño –

– No, eso no lo sabes, Barry – dijo con su típica voz macabra que le recordaba al viejo Harrison.

Harrison no lo pudo evitar y le dijo la verdad, la verdad acerca de los planes de Zoom. Barry por un lado no lo podía creer, Harry prácticamente le iba a hacer lo que el otro Wells le hizo; por otro lado lo vio lógico el plan de Zoom. Lo que no tenía claro, era los sentimientos hacia Wells.

Barry comenzó a dar vueltas procesando todo. Se quedó sin palabras por un momento, caminando de aquí y allá con manos en la cara pensativamente. Harrison sólo lo observaba esperando su reacción, queriendo gritarle un lo siento.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – fue todo lo que pudo decir parándose en seco.

– Tenía miedo de que Zoom se enteraba –

– Pero – Barry ni sabía por dónde mirar y qué pensar al respecto – ¿No planeabas que Zoom me derrotaba? – alzaba las manos desesperadamente temiendo por la respuesta.

– Por supuesto que no, Barry – se acercó a él intentando calmarlo – accedí porque no tenía alternativa, ¡Tenía a mi hija frente a mis ojos! Y le prometí sacarla de esto, pero realmente no quiero que te haga daño, ahora lo veo – y antes de que Barry respondiera en su contra Harrison toma su barbilla y lo besa en los labios firmemente.

Esto no lo veía venir, ninguno de los dos a decir verdad. Harrison no planeaba esto, ni sabía que lo que sentía por Barry, él sólo se dejó llevar por la emociones del momento que ambos estaban experimentando.

Se separaron sin poder hablar siquiera. Barry abría y cerraba la boca esperando que las palabras salieran o que Wells diera una explicación, pero nada.

– Yo… - Wells fue el primero en hablar – lo siento, yo –

– Está bien – Barry sacudió su cabeza alejándose un poco de Wells – que… que no se diga más –

El silencio incomodó a ambos, a pesar de que ambos se querían explicar, no tenían el valor de lo que podría salir de ahí.

Barry miró una vez más a Harrison y al ver su confusión sonrió – Así que, ¿Qué haremos? Sobre Zoom, por supuesto – Corrigió antes de que Wells lo tomara por otro lado.

– No lo sé – admitió – tomé la sangre de Turtle para ver si podía detener a Zoom y… –

– Espera. ¿Tú mataste a Turtle? – interrumpió Barry sorprendido.

– Sabes que no hay tanto tiempo, Barry. Mi hija está en peligro y arriesgarte realmente no es la opción que quiero tomar –

A pesar del halago, Barry murmuró – Así que mataste a Turtle –

– No me mires como si fuera el malo aquí, su poder es nuestra oportunidad para detener a Zoom, no hay que desaprovecharla –

Harrison tenía razón. Al saber lo que Zoom planeaba, su plan de ser más veloz que él no sería su mejor solución. Con todas sus fuerzas asintió – Tal vez tienes razón – afirmó – ¿Y qué hacemos, le diremos a los demás su plan? –

– Es riesgoso, Zoom sabe mis movimiento, y para ser sincero me arriesgué al contarte esto – masculló Wells – estoy trabajando con la sangre de Turtle y el poder de Cisco también nos puede ser útil, así que podría decirse que estamos avanzando –

– Así que el plan seguirá siendo el mismo – achicó la mirada.

– Me temo que sí, Barry – le atinó a decir tomando su hombro – así que nada salga de este cuarto –

Barry asintió nuevamente sonrojándose un poco recordando el beso. Harrison al notar el sonrojo quitó su mano de Barry rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

– Y sobre eso, Barry, lo siento – repitió Wells – Sé que no quieres que no se diga más pero siento que tengo que explicártelo – al ver la mirada atenta de Flash continuó – estoy algo confundido, te he tenido mucho cariño y al compartir estas emociones yo, actué sin pensar y te pido disculpas –

Barry curvó sus labios tomando las manos de Wells – no te disculpes. Yo también estoy algo confundido y la verdad ni sé lo que quiero. Acabo de romper con Patty y luego llegas y, todo esto es tan confuso – acarició su mano mirándola cariñosamente – y no sé si está mal lo que siento por ti –

Harrison tomó su barbilla nuevamente para mirarle a los ojos, esta vez los dos se acercaron sin dudarlo besándose de nuevo. Fue lento, igual firme pero esta vez un poco más apasionado. Sólo fueron unos minutos y cuando se separaron ambos rieron.

Después de uno que otro beso salieron de la habitación – Sobre esto tampoco se lo dices a nadie – apuntó Harrison – si Zoom se entera no creo que tenga piedad de ninguno de los dos –

– Comprendo – respondió Barry – bueno, acabo de recordar que debo de a Joe – añadió.

– De acuerdo, yo debo descansar un poco –

– Y Harry – dijo antes de marcharse.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –

– Gracias, por ser sincero conmigo – le regaló una sonrisa para luego marcharse.

– Gracias a ti – susurró una vez que Barry se haya ido.

A pesar del riego que tomó Harrison, sintió alivio al ser sincero con Barry. Su hija ya no es la única a quien ama a pesar de todo.


End file.
